horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Lazfannaoc
♥ Holiguis ♥ asdfghjkasdf *-*.... holi, sho soy Lazzy *baile* otra Usuaria herrmoshamente sepsi y loquisha, si tienes una pregunta, no dudes en hacermela, con gusto te responderé *brazos abiertos*, Aaaaah y otra cosituuuu :3 NO pongas grocijadas en mi pequeño pero sensual perfil nel, nel, nel y si lo haces te stalkeare y me comeré tu Nutella mientras duermes, *3* quedas advertido nwn. ♥ Sepsis Imágenes ♥ Anime -3.png Anime Kawaii.png Anime hipster.png Anime kawaii.jpg Girl.png Love 4 ever.jpg Me & My Bow.png Nikkie.png Perrito anime.png im the Queen.png sonrrie.png|sonrrie...no pierdes nada con intentarlo :) ami me gusta la sandia.png|sandia *baile* anime......png love you anime.png gatito :3.png|NYAAAA!! panda uwu.png|pandisha anime owo.png anime cat.png anime girl.png rainbow power .3..png panda nwn.png anime bow.png ANIME GIRL nwn.png|Me in anime...nwn asdfghjk.png black & white.png lemonade ;).png blue days black nights.png LOVE lol.png OWO.png FALLING IN WATER.png ♣ IMAGENES QUE PROVOCAN HEMORRAGIAS NASALES .3.♣ Bosh a abrazarte.png German .3..png Me salio muy lol .png Oso hipster o3o.png RubuisO.jpg SWAG.png TRIPIANTE LOL.png Violin.png YOLO.png †YOLO† lo que me like & otras cosillas .3. * Pos a mi me like tocar el Violín (soybienharcor e.e) * Y...y... y me like el Anime Kawaii <3 * Y me gushta muchísimo dibujarrr (es mi pasión, talvez suba uno kiotro dibujillo :v) * el sensual takano *hemorragia nasal* * Hola Soy German *multiples hemorragias nasales* * los PESCADOS ñ-ñ (mi no saber porque :v) * Me gusta escribir libros y sagas :3 * DAME TODO EL HELADO QUE TENGAS Y NO LASTIMARE AL PONY * inventar palabras que no existen O-O * Amo las fiestas yaii *tira confeti, y corre en circulos* * ElRubiusOMG (asdfghjk) * Yuya :3 (mueve los brazos *con estilo*) * SPARTAAAAAA * el emozo aroma a tierra mojada :3 * La música (akienno?) * el vocaloid :3 * los cupcakes * zapelandia :v * unicornioooos <3 * la emoza mimi (holasoymimi) * volar LOL * los perros (porque tienen estilo (?) :v) * aventurera 4ever here :D * me gustan los gatos (NYA) *se tira al suelo moviendo sus manos.... sus sensuales manos* * LOS FENIX AZULES :P * kozas....kozas esas .3. * EL CHOCOLATE ME ALTERA....pero es delicioso e3e * soy bien PRO patinando LOL... aunque varias veces casi me rompo mi sensual hocico *sesión de fotos pal hocico pliz* * One Direction (amo su música ♥) * los cerdos son sepsis e.e * cuando mis amigas traen DINERO y yo no, NO me like * amo los chettos >/////< *osea se atasca con una bolsa de chetos .3.* * me gustan los SELFIES O3O (soybiensensual .3.) * gritar KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ♥ * ME LIKE ARRUINAR INFANCIAS >:D * mlp (yaaaaaiii) * HDAAAAAAA!!! * YA TE DIO WEBA LEER .3. * la Nutella :B * crear personajes de diferentes series :3 (soylomaximo) * Frozen :3 (Elsa se ve sepsi con la trenshita ewe) * Cantar :v * Bailar (bailo horrible pero nimodo) * La gente que me soporta \(*3*)/ * los animales, en especial los lobos, delfines y aves * NO me gusta que me insulten ni ami ni a mis amigas e.e (Juliett y Michelle si están leyendo estos las amo lokas :,3) * soy un panesito con mucho SWAG latino :3 * FLUFFLE PUFF .3. * leer bajo la misma estrella :,D (me llego al cocoro ♥) * gane un premio nobel .3. okno) XD * soy bien infantil (talvez ya te diste cuenta) :9 * dormir...LEL * el ANIME.. creo que ya lo dije....(dontstoptalk .3.) * despedirse siempre es lo mas difícil :/ <3 * soy tripiante :v * si lees esto te voy abrazar (muajajajajaja) >//////< Holo, de nuevo .3. si tu querer ser mi amigosha o amigosho tu enviarme un mesajito y listooo, te responderé cuando pueda.... YEI *brinco de felicidad* fin :3 (me extrañaras lose :,3) Te pido por faviux, que no edites mi perfil sin mi consentimiento, si deseas poner una imagen o un video primero preguntame a mi, y te responderé lo mas pronto posible, ademas tienes que enviarme el video u imagen para verlos y verificar que sean de mi agradado, los unicornios son hemoshos y punto.... <3 <3 :3 *agita los brazos*. besos, besos everywere ... recuerda no importa lo que digan... la respuesta siempre será que no puedes hablar ni respirar al mismo tiempo. En construcción......... se que amaste mi pequeñisho perfil, ahora corre y haz tu tarea :3 ♥ ♥ ♥